


Chipped Perfection

by RosexKnight



Series: Mistletoe [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine’s Day, and Gold is trying to make it perfect for him and Belle. The thing is, it might be a bit too early to do the things he wants to do to make it special. Or…is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chipped Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG FOR ME TO GET IT OUT AND I’M REALLY SORRY! It’s waaay overdue to be the Valentine’s Day installment but I still hope you guys enjoy!))

# Chipped Perfction 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Mistletoe Series 

It was too soon. That was that. It was far too soon to be looking at rings. He’d came into the jewelry store to look at necklaces. So why on Earth would his eyes continuously be drifting to the damn rings?! 

Seven weeks and three days since they kissed and shared a bed on Christmas. Five weeks and two days since she’d called him her boyfriend. Now was definitely not the time to be looking at rings of any sort. But that still didn’t stop him from thinking about it. God he was a hopeless fool. That’s all he was. 

Clearly, jewelry was not what he needed. Reluctantly, he moved on. Getting out of the jewelers was what he needed. Flowers. Flowers and chocolate and maybe a stuffed animal. That was a much safer bet for her. And would be much safer for him as well. 

Game of Thorns was surprisingly crowded, but that was fine with Gold. Moe French had never liked him much, and he doubted that would change much. Especially when the jeweler blabbed and told the whole town that the feared Mr. Gold couldn’t wrench his damn eyes away from the rings when he was supposed to be looking at anything but. 

Flowers. Focus on flowers. 

He walked the shop, eyeing the different displays of flowers. Moe had a very diverse but impressive layout. The usual suspects like roses and carnations and lilies were intermixed with orchids and apple blossoms and hydrangeas. Belle would like roses. Of course, he already knew that. 

His cellphone rang, its chime muffled by the conversations buzzing in the shop, and he grinned when he saw her staring back at him on his screen. 

“Hello, dearie.” He greeted, his voice light as me moved away from the busy counter. 

“Is the rose I found on my desk when I went into the library this morning your doing?” 

Yes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

And that earned him a giggle from her. Absolute music to his ears. “Well if you know who did it, can you tell him he’s the best?” 

He feigned bitter jealousy. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes. No hitting him with your cane.” 

“Oh if you insist.” The grumble failed to hide the smile in his voice. “Would you like to go out, or stay in tonight?” 

“I get to choose? I thought you were surprising me.” 

Gold paused, running his fingers over the petals of a pink rose. “I am. But I have to know which surprise you’ll prefer.” 

“Well fine.” She was smiling. He could hear it in her voice. “Can we stay in? I’d love a quiet night at home with you.” 

Home. She said it so easily. As if she belonged there. She did, of course, neither of them denied that, but Belle still had her apartment above the library, even though he was pretty sure he was over at his house more these days. When had his house become home to her? 

“As you wish.” He said, turning the corner to find the countless rose arrangements, no two alike. Moe had really worked hard this year. 

“And I hope you’re not going overboard with gifts.” Suddenly Gold was very glad she couldn’t see him grab the biggest bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath her father had. “I just hear someone say you were at the jewelers. You don’t have to get me anything so expensive.” 

“Do you not want to be spoiled?” 

Gold was joking. Completely. He’d already bought her earrings she was admiring when she wasn’t looking. She knew she would be spoiled, and she liked it so she was giggling again. 

“You’re the best.” 

“I thought whoever gave you that rose was the best.” 

And then she was laughing sincerely, her voice no doubt echoing across the library. He couldn’t fight his smile. “See you tonight. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” How did saying that still make his palms sweaty? 

As Gold turned to make his way towards the crowded register a rather fidgety outdoorsman caught his eye. Robin Hood was standing by another display of rose arrangements, looking rather helpless with no clue what to do. Gold couldn’t say he really blamed him. Assuming Madame Mayor was his valentine he certainly had his work cut out for him. 

For a moment he paused. Regina had helped him twice now with his confidence issue. He wondered if he looked as helpless as Robin did now, trying to think of his next move, how to best please the object of his affection. Glancing at the still busy register he sighed. Regina had helped him twice. He supposed he owed her one. 

“She’s not really one for roses, dearie.” 

By the way Robin jumped it was obvious that he was not expecting someone to approach him. 

“Oh! Mr. Gold I…sorry what?” He stammered. 

“Roses. Assuming you’re shopping for Madame Mayor you’ll not find something she likes here.” He pointed a few rows down. “Apples suit her more. If I were you I’d choose a bouquet of apple blossoms.” 

“Ah.” He looked more relieved in that moment than any man he’d seen. “Thank you I…She has everything already. I had no idea what to get her. I haven’t done this, Valentine’s Day, in so long…” 

“Well I can see that.” 

“How did you bounce back into it?” Gold gave a glare to Robin, but the outdoorsman didn’t flinch away. Not that God saw at least. “I mean you were in my shoes right? Divorced. Single dad. Now you have Belle. How…how did you get back into the hang of it all?” 

The older man’s glare dripped away into a look of pure and utter confusion. He paused, considering the words. In truth, he hadn’t. Saying he loved her still made his tongue swell like a schoolboy. Seeing her smile or laugh at one of his jokes still made him blush. And dammit if he wasn’t having to rely on the pain of his ankle to keep himself in control when things got hot and heavy. 

No it had all been Belle, really. She was the one who’d always made the first moves, save for maybe that first kiss they had shared under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve. He might have not been back into the rhythm of this whole dating business but she was certainly guiding him and he was more than willing to follow. 

“I’ll let you know when I do, dearie.” Gold said smoothly, and Robin gave him a small, grateful smile. “Apple blossoms.” 

“Apple blossoms.” Robin confirmed. “Thank you, Mr. Gold.” 

Without another word the woodsman was off, and Gold was left to stand in line until his turn came and Moe was ringing up his order with a glower. 

“That all?” The flourist asked his daughter’s boyfriend. Gold couldn’t help but love how he fumed at the thought. 

“Not unless you have a teddy bear back there.” Gold said, his tone full of confident snark. 

To his surprise, Moe reached under the counter and produced a bear with golden fur. A pouch of chocolates was tied in a bow around its neck and this time it was Moe’s turn to smirk at Gold’s expression. 

“Someone said you were looking at rings.” Moe said as Gold handed him the cash. 

Oh so it was back to that then? The tension between the two men was suddenly tight as a bow string, and Gold tried to ignore the way the buzz of the shop hushed. 

“The town talks too much. The rings were close to the necklaces. You know how the jewelry store is layed out.” 

Moe simply made a noise of acknowledgement as he counted out the change. It was obvious the man was nervous. Perhaps he hadn’t meant to mouth off to the man who owned his shop. Who could raise his rent in an instant. Still he didn’t back down and Gold found that at least a little redeeming. 

“Believe me when I ask your daughter for her hand it won’t be on such a cliché holiday.” Gold retorted, making Moe blink at him in disbelief. When. That had come so easily to him, and he took comfort in it. 

“That your way of asking for my blessing?” 

“You assume I think you’d give it to us.” 

“I suppose you’re right in that Gold. But that’s still my little girl you’ve smitten.” 

“Duly noted, Mr. French. Happy Valentine’s day.” 

It was with a bit of effort that Gold took the flowers and bear from the flourist. This town talked way too much for his comfort, but he’d worry about all that later. He still had a few stops to make. 

~

“What do you mean you’re out?”

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Gold. We sold our last cut of fillet mignon to Dr. Whale just a few minutes ago.” The butcher stammered. “But we still have some cuts of premium just not…”

“Give me that then. And a chicken breast.” Gold barked.

A minor setback. So they wouldn’t be having filet mignon, the first thing he’d ever made for her. Stir fry was a better option, and he was more prepared for that anyway. He just refused to use anything that wasn’t fresh meat. For her, only the best.

As the butcher carefully cut his beef Gold cellphone rang again. How was it that only a picture of her could bring him out of his grumpy funk?

“Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you again until tonight.”

A laugh, and then, “What’s the dress code?”

“It’s only my place dearie.”

“Yes and you wear a three piece suit around the house. For all I know tonight you’ll be in a tuxedo.” A tux didn’t sound too bad. “So what are we talking here? Formal? Semi-formal? I’ve got a yellow ball gown from my senior prom that still fits should I wear that?”

“Do you want to? I’m pretty sure Billy owes me a favor and is more than capable of driving a limo.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. But if it doesn’t fit?”

The butcher bagged his meat and Gold paid, all the while keeping his eyes cold on him despite the softness of his voice. “I suppose any dress in your closet will do, dearie. Surprise me.”

“Alright. See you soon, love.”

She was saying it on purpose then, he decided as he hung up and left the butcher’s shop. The big L word that made his tongue swell and his palms sweaty even though he was a grown man. A grown man who was shamelessly walking down the street with roses and a teddy bear.

All that was left to do was start the cooking. And the baking. Yes tonight would be perfect if he has something to say about it. A perfect night for the perfect woman. It was really the least he could do for her.

Gold realized far too late that the route he was taking back to his car took him right past the jewelers. He shouldn’t have glanced over to the window. He really shouldn’t have. But then he did, and he was lost.

Screw it. The town could talk all they wanted.

~

Stirfry was luckily an easy enough dish. Very little prep, and an easy execution. The house was tidy, table set for two. The antique teaset Belle even admired from the shop even sat on the table, ready for tea. The flowers and card were displayed on the kitchen’s island, and she would find the teddy bear and chocolate on her favorite reading couch. Yes, he’d done well if he said so himself.

His phone vibrated on the counter, and he found a text from her lit up on the screen.

“I have wine covered ;)”

Gold couldn’t help but smile back at the screen, and perhaps that was the reason why he didn’t notice the popping of the sauce that he poured into the hot pan before it hit, splattering across his white shirt to leave a rather unsightly stain.

The curse escaped his lips the moment before he heard the front door open.

“Rum?”

Her voice somehow brought relief to him, and he went to the door to greet her without hesitation. Or thinking much at all, really. He’d even left his cane leaning against the counter. It wasn’t until she was stifling a laugh that he realized he hadn’t even had time to change shirts.

“Stirfry being unruly?” She asked.

“It took some persuading to get to simmer properly.” He replied, trying not to sound so annoyed as he took the wrapped wine bottle from her.

“Did you have to threaten its family?”

“Not this time.”

Belle giggled, and Gold felt the swell of pride he always felt when he made her laugh or smile on purpose.

“You look gorgeous.” Gold managed as Belle slipped out of her coat.

Blue. Blue and gold were her colors. The dress only accented the brown of her curls and the cerulean of her eyes, but it hugged her figure perfectly and made him want to run his fingers over his exposed shoulders.

“No tux. I’m impressed.” She teased, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

He lied through his teeth as he limped back to the kitchen. “Well I didn’t want to go overboard. Plus it didn’t fit.”

“Neither did the ball gown.”

As Gold moved back to the stove he heard Belle giggle, and knew she’d found the flowers and card. He pretended not to notice at all.

“Rum! You didn’t have to…”

“Well I had to outdo the rascal that left you the rose at the library. Couldn’t have you thinking they were the best now could I?”

The stir fry was coming along nicely, which was good. He didn’t need any more mishaps tonight.

“Well I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” She said, taking the card from its envelope. “What’s for dinner?”

“Stir fry.” He replied casually, silently cursing Whale and the Butcher. Perhaps he could add some sort of fee to their rent this month.

“Sounds perfect.” Music played from the card. A sappy love song that belonged in a fairy tale. She loved those. “You got a sec?”

He tossed the vegetables into the pan. “Of course.”

“Kiss me?”

Gold looked up and she was standing under the mistletoe that had been at the entrance of his kitchen since Christmas. She held her card with a blush on her cheeks, and he wracked his mind for a time she looked more beautiful. He came up empty.

In an instant she was in his arms and he was kissing her. It was tender. Intimate. Much like the first kiss they’d shared in that spot.

“Your gift suddenly looks a lot more meager…” She muttered when she pulled away.

“Never.” Gold promised. “You’re here. That’s all I need.”

“Well that’s good. I was pretty scared you’d gotten me something too expensive when I heard you’d been at the jewelers.”

“Nothing is too expensive for you.” He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer, if that were even possible. “Nothing at all. Do you want the moon, Belle? I’ll find a way to give it to you. Even if I have to turn to a cliché and lasso it for you.”

She grinned again, and it took all the strength he had to pull away from her and go back to tending to the food. Still, he said nothing about the velvet box that rested in his coat pocket he’d have to hide away for a later date. Right now it was Valentine’s Day, and it was all about her and tonight.

Yes. Tonight was going perfectly.

~

Tonight had been a disaster.

To say it had not gone as planned was a vast understatement. Oh it had started off well enough despite the change in the dinner menu and the stain on his shirt. The stir fry had been cooked to perfection, and his eyes had all but welled with tears when he unwrapped the expensive wine she’d bought for them.

“It’s the first wine we ever drank together, remember?” Belle had said, promising there was more to his present than just the drink.

The drink he’s proceeded to spill all over her gorgeous dress when dinner was over and they were talking. Why had he even needed to reach over to her again anyway?

Rings. That was the problem. If he hadn’t seen the damn rings he would have bought her a gorgeous necklace that would never be worthy of gracing her neck. He would have never had to get flowers. He would have gotten to the fillet before Whale and wouldn’t have a stain on his shirt and it all would have been perfect and not…this.

Why had he even been looking at rings in the first place?

“See, I told you a little water and it would come right out.”

Oh yeah…

Belle found him on the couch, his face buried in his hands. He knew she’d come back from the closing of the bathroom door. Part of him wanted to bolt. To run. To just leave her in his house and escape. But he didn’t. He was just so tired.

“Rum?” Her voice was soft, as if she were coaxing a baby animal from its hiding place and not him.

“It’s burned.”

“What is?”

“The cake. The damn red velvet cake. It was going to save the night and I ruined it.”

“Save the night?” Now he was just as confused as she seemed to be. Did the woman not see how disasterous their first Valentine’s Day had been? “Has it been a bad night for you? Did I do something wrong?”

Her words cut him, and his head snapped up. He’d ruined the night and this perfect creature thought she was at fault. Was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

“Of course not.” He choked out. “I just wanted to make tonight perfect, dearie. And it’s been far from that.”

Belle was visibly relieved, the tension in her shoulders immediately relaxing. She gave him a smile and a nod, understanding, and he waited for her to reprimand him and leave. But instead she made an odd little noise like she’d decided something, and was suddenly moving towards the kitchen.

He didn’t move until he heard the undeniable sound of a plate and fork being fetched.

“Belle?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Having some of my cake.”

Gold was on his feet I an instant, much to the displeasure of his ankle. He limped to the kitchen as fast as he could manage. Belle was cutting a piece of the charred cake and placing it onto her plate.

“Belle! You don’t have to—”

The look she gave him made the words evaporate on his tongue, and she lifted the forkful of cake to her mouth, daring him to try and stop her. Gold’s body went cold as she made a face of displeasure, but it soon faded.

“It’s not so bad.” She squeaked, obviously surprised.

“Belle…”

“No really.” And then she was taking another bite. “It’s a little rough around the edges. But the inside’s still kinda moist and yummy. You did this on purpose didn’t you?”

He was left helplessly tilting his head in confusion. “What?”

“Come on. Rough on the outside. Soft and yummy on the inside. That doesn’t…sound like anyone you know?”

It wasn’t until she winked that he understood, and his cheeks burned. “I have no idea what you mean, Dearie.”

“Yes well that’s fine. But I’m still eating the cake. Can you make some tea to go with it?”

“Of course.”

And as she moved into the living room to sit with her golden-furred teddy bear he made the tea, going to pain-staking measurements to make sure it was perfect. After all even he couldn’t screw up tea could he?

“The teddy is a lot like you too.” Belle chimed happily as he brought her the tea in a porcelain cup of the set she loved so much. In all honesty he’d never cared for it, but he couldn’t deny her anything. “See? Gold. Where’d you get it?”

“From your father’s shop actually. He produced it from behind the counter.”

Belle sipped at her tea, noting that it was made flawlessly. “Really? You went to my father’s shop? Had he heard that you’d been looking at rings?”

“Oh yes.” The town really did talk too much.

“Oh really?” She was giggling now, and he sat beside her. “And what did he say?”

“He asked if I was going to ask for his blessing.”

The teacup hit the floor with a tink, but it was Belle’s squeak that made him look at her with worry.

“I-I’m sorry!” She was saying, off the couch and on her knees to retrieve the cup. “It’s…chipped. You can hardly see it.”

And just like that something shifted in him. Something that made him wonder if perhaps he’d been asking for her father’s blessing after all. Something that made him realize he needed to be using the big L word a lot more than he was now.

“It’s just a cup.” He reassured her, because it looked like she’d cry at any moment.

By the sigh of relief that escaped her lips it seemed she’d wanted the night to go perfectly just as much as he did. Still she smiled, and then she was taking her hands, tugging him to stand.

“The whole night has been kinda chipped hasn’t it?” And then they were both laughing, and it felt amazing. “I’d say it’s time you got your gift. Kiss me?”

And then he did, a kiss filled with passion and love. And he kissed her like that all the way up the stairs and to the bedroom. Yes, he’d have to hide away the velvet box indeed, but hopefully not for too long. For a moment, he wondered how many people would ask if he’d proposed tomorrow.


End file.
